


Left

by ancalime8301



Series: Spencer Stories [45]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Cats, Community: watsons_woes, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: Spencer watches the two-legged ones leave to go about their business.





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> For watsons_woes July Writing Prompt #4: _Contradict Yourself. Contronymns are words that are their own antonyms. Choose one from the list[here](https://www.dailywritingtips.com/75-contronyms-words-with-contradictory-meanings/) and use both its meanings in your work._
> 
> I chose "Left: Remained, or departed" (and included a bonus meaning as well).

When the kind one was up, dressed, and preparing to leave before the sun was out of bed, Spencer knew it would be a day full of comings and goings. He jumped up on the windowsill overlooking the street and settled in to watch.

First the kind one with his bag of smelly things hailed a cab to take him to the station.

After breakfast, the food lady departed with a basket, crossing paths with the gruff policeman on his way in. Spencer meowed a warning, for the tall one hadn't yet emerged from his room. When he did, it was with a muttered complaint about absent flatmates failing to answer the door.

Following a short exchange of words, the tall one went with the policeman and, just like that, Spencer was the only one left in the house.

He hopped down from his window sill, then stretched his legs, first the right, then the left, out in front of him. The only attraction of confinement in a house was the people in it so, lacking people, he, too, left.


End file.
